Two Big Brothers For You
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Jay gets hurt by his abusive biological father, the Twins step in to help him feel better and all three gain something as a result. Done as a request for EmeraldMoonGreen. :)


**EmeraldMoonGreen, who owns Jay, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Two Big Brothers For You**

The Twins drove up to the school and turned on their sensors to look for Jay, as they had been assigned to pick the boy up from school. "Do you see him, Sunny?" Sides asked.

"He's not inside the school or on the steps," said Sunstreaker before he heard something. "Wait a minute. Listen."

Familiar sobbing caught their audio receptors and they quickly moved to behind the school where the trash cans were and the sight they found shocked them.

Jay was sitting behind the trash cans sobbing and the scar on his face was cut open. Wordlessly, Sideswipe transformed into his alt mode and Sunstreaker carefully picked the boy up and gently placed him inside his brother's altmode before transforming into his car form and they sped towards the base, not saying a word until they got the boy to his new room.

Setting the boy on the bed, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker kneeled down and looked at the boy. "Jay, what happened?" Sideswipe asked gently.

The boy sniffled. "Nothing," he said.

Sunstreaker shook his head. "Jay, tell us," he said gently.

Jay sighed. "My…My biological father…came to the school…today," he said. "He…He…began beating me up. He…He…He said no one…would ever really love me. He…He said…I was a…,"

He stopped and covered his face, but Sideswipe cupped a hand around the boy's back. "A what, Jay?" He asked, trying to not get angry as he had a feeling he knew.

Jay looked ready to cry again. "He said I was a mistake," he said.

Sunstreaker looked ready to burst when he heard that. While he and Sides were still getting used to humans, they knew better than to ever speak poorly about humans, especially their own leader's adopted son. "How dare he say that," the yellow twin said firmly.

"No, he's right," Jay said.

Now Sideswipe was ready to explode, but he instead turned on his holoform and bandaged up the boy's face and took a deep breath. "Jay, that's not true," he said. "Your biological father was wrong to say that about you."

"Why do you say that?" Jay asked.

"Because that's just demeaning and plain wrong," said Sunstreaker. "No child is a mistake."

They saw the boy was having a hard time believing them and looked at each other. "That scum really hurt him," Sideswipe whispered to his brother.

Sunstreaker nodded and then perked up. "Let's convince him," he whispered back and Sideswipe nodded before scooping up Jay and bringing him to his and Sunstreaker's room. The boy looked up at them before seeing them smile and Sideswipe gently poked Jay's stomach, making him laugh a little.

"Since you don't believe us yet, we're going to convince you," said Sideswipe.

"And we've got the perfect convincing tactic," said Sunstreaker.

Jay would have asked, but he found out as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker began tickling his sides and he began laughing and squirming. "Look how ticklish he is," Sideswipe said.

"Kind of reminds me of how ticklish a sparkling is," said Sunstreaker as he smirked and tickled Jay's stomach with one finger before transmitting something to Sideswipe. "I saw some parents do this to their kids once."

Smiling, the two brothers decided to see if Jay would have the same reaction and so hovered their fingers over Jay's stomach and wiggled them teasingly without touching his stomach. They were pleasantly surprised when Jay did indeed have the same reaction as the kids in the video.

"We're going to tickle you," Sideswipe cooed as he wiggled his hovering fingers over Jay's stomach again, pretending he was going to start tickling him. Sunstreaker did the same and they smiled as the teasing sent Jay into an adorable giggle fit. "Listen to those giggles."

"Yes, let's hear more," said Sunstreaker.

* * *

Optimus led his team of Autobots and the former 'Cons into the base after a tiring patrol. "Good thing that MECH call turned out to be fake," said Arcee. "But it had a lot of people on edge."

"They may be out in the public and that person that called thought the people they saw were part of that horrible organization," said Starscream, shuddering a bit. "I don't blame them for panicking. MECH is scarier than Unicron, and that's saying something."

Just then, they heard a familiar scream. "Help! Mercy!" The voice begged.

Instantly recognizing the voice as Jay's, Optimus went into what the others called his enraged protective father mode and they all ran to Jay's room where the cry had come from.

Jay had managed to escape the Twins and run back to his room, but they caught up to him and began tickling him again and Sideswipe gently turned the boy over and pinned him belly down on the bed. "Get his shoulder blades, Sunny," he said. "He's super ticklish there."

Jay giggled and tried to squirm, but Sides kept him gently pinned down and Sunstreaker would have tickled his shoulder blades if Optimus hadn't suddenly barged in, startling them.

Seeing his adopted son's red and tear-stained face, messy hair, and the bandage over his scar that he could see through his scanners had been opened up again, Optimus glared at the Twins and his armor bristled.

Jay, seeing his adopted father thought the twins were hurting him, tapped Sideswipe's finger and the red twin let him up. "Dad, wait!" Jay said quickly.

Optimus looked at the boy, who looked up at him earnestly. "They weren't hurting me; they were just trying to cheer me up," he said.

"His biological father came to his school and hurt him," said Sunstreaker. "We found Jay behind the trash cans behind the school."

"We were tickling him to cheer him up, especially after his biological father said some untrue things to him," said Sideswipe.

Sunstreaker nodded. "Jay was crying harshly when we found him," he said.

Jay nodded. "Sides and Sunny were trying to convince me what my biological dad said wasn't true," he said.

The twins looked at him and Sunstreaker smirked. "Kid, you've just earned another tickle torture," he said. "Only Sides calls me that."

Seeing the Twins coming after him playfully to tickle him again, Jay let out a mock squeal and raced to a now calmed-down Optimus. "Daddy, protect me from my big brothers," Jay pleaded with him, a huge smile on his face.

The Twins were quite stunned by that and then smiled, not minding that Jay saw them as older brothers. Optimus now smiled and scooped Jay up. "Don't worry, son. I'll protect you," Optimus said, playing along as he saw his team quickly pounce on the twins to restrain them, but the twins didn't struggle until Optimus knelt down and began tickling them silly.

The twins laughed and squirmed as their leader tickled them good. Normally, they wouldn't have been really trying to get away, but decided that they didn't mind, especially when they heard Jay laughing. Sideswipe, though his laughter, nodded to Sunstreaker, who nodded back as he laughed.

They both silently agreed that they didn't mind being tickled while Jay was watching, because it was making the boy laugh and helping him feel better.

And seeing their new little brother happy mattered the most to them.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
